


Fablehaven One-Shots

by jaylalovesreading



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylalovesreading/pseuds/jaylalovesreading
Summary: Just a bunch of Fablehaven One-Shots!
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Bracken gets grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was @candlemouse 's prompt

“Is she really all that great?,” a blue haired fairy asked another fairy. “I don’t think so,” the other fairy replied, “did you see how clumsy she was? She isn’t even that pretty. I don’t understand how Bracken chose her, instead of us.”  
This is what Bracken heard that really set him off. “You really dare speak about Kendra that way! She is better than all of you! She actually cares about other people. All you guys do is sit and look in the mirror all day!,” Because if Bracken knew anything, it was no one insults Kendra and gets away with it. Sweet, beautiful Kendra.  
The other fairies just looked annoyed with, was that a little fear? Then they flew off. Serves them right, Bracken thought, fairies need to learn that other people matter. They can be so foolish. Maybe he shouldn’t have yelled, but he just can’t stand it when they do that. It’s bad enough that they mock him for giving up his third horn, but Kendra never deserved any of those comments.  
The next thing he knew was his mother was coming toward him, with surprise and anger written all over her face. Was it because of what he said to the fairies? “Did you really just yell at those fairies?!” she exclaimed.  
“Yes, but they were insulting Kendra, I realize now that I was a little harsh, but I just lost my temper!” he countered.  
“Well you need to learn to control it a little better. You do understand that you are a prince? I know it can be hard, but you have people that look up to you! You know this!” the Fairy Queen said, her voice raising.  
Bracken hung his head. “Yes, I’m sorry mother, I should have known better. I’ll try to be better next time,”  
Her expression softened, “I don’t want to punish you, I understand why you yelled at them. But as queen I have to do something about it. You are grounded, and cannot leave the fairy realm.”  
“But that means I can’t see Kendra! It’s bad enough that I’m always here helping with the rebuilding!” he said. He couldn’t believe it! Bracken understands that she has to punish him in some way, but not being able to see Kendra!  
The queen winced, “I know it’s harsh, I really don’t want to, but I must. At least I’m not forbidding the use of your first horn to contact her.”  
“Please, mother. You’re not only punishing me, your punishing Kendra! Your handmaiden! She was being insulted by those fairies!”  
“I recognize that, but I think you’ll be happy to know they are being punished too. I don’t want this on you, or Kendra. You know how much I like and respect her. I suggest that you accept this, end of discussion.” and she gracefully walked away.  
What would Kendra think of this? Would she be mad at him for yelling at the fairies? Or would she be mad at them for insulting her? Would she appreciate that he scolded them? Only one way to find out.  
“Kendra?” He said, reaching out to his horn. “Yes?” she replied, sounding happy. And here I am to burst her bubble. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble but, I’ll just tell you what happened. I heard some fairies talking bad about you, and I might have raised my voice at them. And then my mother might have grounded me, and I can’t leave the fairy realm.”  
He felt Kendra’s emotions, she was a little sad, but she was laughing, and also grateful. “You really scolded those fairies because of me?” she asked. “Well, yeah.” Bracken replied.  
“That’s so sweet! I’m a little let down that you can’t see me, but what if I came to the fairy realm, because you can’t leave?” Bracken mentally facepalmed. His mother had made a loophole! She repeatedly said she didn’t want to punish him, so she made a loophole!  
Bracken laughed, “Why didn’t I think of that?” “Because you’re a silly unicorn” they both laughed. “Well, turns out I’m a grounded unicorn.” They laughed again. “But you’re my unicorn,” Kendra said sweetly. This punishment wasn’t so bad after all. 

Prompt: Bracken gets grounded  
Credit: @candlemouse


	2. Bracken's First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bracken's first time on an airplane! This is for AerinM.

“Hey Bracken, we’re planning a vacation, Grandpa Sorenson said it was ok if you want to come,” Kendra said one afternoon. A vacation, that could be fun.  
“I’d love to come, it’s nice of Stan to invite me!” Bracken replied. He wondered how they’d get there. Car? Boat?  
“Oh, by the way, we’re going by airplane,” Airplane, he’d never been on an airplane before. He wondered how it works.  
“That’ll be interesting, I’ve never been on one. How does it work? What does it look like?” he asked Kendra. How do mortals fly without magic?  
“Oh, umm, well, it’s big and metal, it has wings, the main part is kind of like a tube. I can show you a picture,” Kendra explained, pulling out her phone to look up a picture of an airplane. She showed the picture to Bracken, and he looked at her with surprise.  
“This thing can fly? Are you sure? I thought mortals didn’t use magic,” said Bracken, looking a little confused. How could something that heavy fly without magic?  
Kendra looked at the unicorn with amusement, “I don’t know how it works, but it’s definitely not magic. I do know that it has to speed down a runway before getting in the air, and there are big, kind of, propellers helping it get into the air.”  
“I just don’t understand how it flies. In the sky! The actual sky!,” Bracken said, ignoring Kendra who was going into hysterics. 

When they went out to plane Bracken looked at it in amazement. It was so big! He wondered again how it could fly. They walked over to it with all their luggage. Kendra explained there was a person who controls the plane, who is called the pilot. She said she wanted the rest to be a surprise, because she wanted to see how he would react to everything.  
“Hey Bracken,” said Warren, “do you want to meet the pilot?” “I can meet the pilot!” Bracken responded, eagerness apparent in his voice. Everyone laughed at how excited he was.  
“He’s over there,” Vanessa pointed to where the pilot was standing. They walked over there, Bracken going a little faster than normal.  
“Hi, are you the pilot,” Bracken asked excitedly. “Yes, I’m Paul. Some people like to call me Paul the Pilot. What’s your name?” said Paul. “I’m Bracken, this is my first time on a plane. That’s a fitting name for a pilot. Paul the Pilot, that’s cool.”  
“Your first time on a plane, Bracken, well we normally give first time fliers a pin. Do you want one?” the pilot said. “Really? Of course I want one!” Kendra and Seth laughed again, he was just so excited about everything.  
The pin was one of those plastic wings. Bracken puts it on proudly. He was definitely going to wear this for the rest of the day.  
When they got on Bracken asked Kendra, “What are these squares on the back of the seats?” When it turned on he let out a little yelp of surprise.  
“They’re screens,” Kendra responded, trying and failing to hold back a laugh, “you can watch movies and play games on them. You could even watch the plane’s progress.”  
“You’re saying we can watch movies on this contraption!” said Bracken. When they were putting their luggage in the overhead bins, Bracken seemed to help everyone. “Let me get that for you.” “Oh sorry, am I in your way, I’ll move” It helped that he is tall. He also smiled at every kid in sight. You could already see that everyone on the plane liked him.  
What’s better, is that when the flight attendants came to serve the other passengers, he unbuckled to help! Kendra had to put a hand on him to stop him from getting up.  
“What, I just want to help,” he said. “I know,” said Kendra, “ but that’s their job so stop.”  
When the plane took off he looked so surprised like, it really didn’t use magic? Later he whispered to Kendra, “Is it socially acceptable for me to offer to help that woman with her crying baby?” “Probably not,” she whispered back.  
Another thing he asked was, “Where do they store all of the food?,” Kendra responded simply, “In cabinets.” “But there isn’t room.” “I promise you there is room.” “I know! Extra-dimensional storage spaces!” “No, Bracken, it’s literally just cabinets.” They went like this back and forth with so many different topics during the plane ride.  
When they finally got off the plane, Bracken helped everyone again, and even entertained some of the crying little ones. Kendra swears everyone knew Bracken by name at the end of it.

Credit: @AerinM


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Katie, as she suggested on the previous chapter.

The sky was gray, when Kendra began her morning run. Now the sun was shining more brightly. At the moment, she was thinking about Bracken. He was supposed to be coming over that day. That’s why she didn’t notice the rock on the driveway. She tripped, and fell hard. There was a sharp pain, and she could feel blood.  
Kendra looked at the scrape on her leg, and she noticed that it wasn’t that deep. She hadn’t decided how she was going to go back to the house to take care of it when she saw Bracken running towards her.  
“Are you okay, Kendra?” he said when he got to her.   
“I’m fine, just a little scrape.”  
He frowned at her with concern. “Doesn’t look like a little scrape to me, here, I’ll heal it for you.” He put his hand over the scrape, mumbling a phrase, and they took on a pearly white glow. Kendra suddenly noticed that the slight stinging had gone away.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s nothing, I would do anything for you,” silver dusted his face, when he realized what he said. Kendra just looked into his eyes. He had nice eyes. She found herself getting lost in them often.   
Bracken seemed to get just as lost in hers. He finally gathered his thoughts and said, “We should go inside.” And he proceeded to pick her up bridal style, then started walking towards the house.   
“What do you think you’re doing,” Kendra asked, not really wanting him to put her down.   
“I’m carrying you to your room, where after I put you on your bed I will wrap you up in blankets, get you ice cream, and we can finish watching Stranger Things,” he responded, explaining everything.  
“Is this because I got scraped, it wasn’t even that bad,” After all, Kendra had experienced things way worse.  
“It’s not entirely because of that, it’s just an excuse to baby and cuddle you all day,” Bracken said with a smile. Kendra already knew this was going to be an amazing day.  
Surprisingly, no one questioned Bracken carrying Kendra up the stairs. She guessed they had seen so many weird things, that everything is now normal. When they got up to her room, Bracken, true to his word, wrapped her up in blankets, gave her the remote, and went to go get ice cream.   
After a few minutes he arrived with a tub of cookies ‘n cream ice cream and two spoons. By that time Kendra had turned on Netflix and was ready to push play. He joined her on the bed and snuggled up next to her. Kendra leaned her head on his shoulders.  
After a while, Kendra said, “You know I love you, right?”  
“I would have never guessed,” Bracken said sarcastically, then he dropped the sarcasm and said, “I love you too.”

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
